I'd Rather Die
by rocks at my window
Summary: With a sworn vengeance from the Black Dragons and a virtual cage trapping her from further exploring her life, Kim Crawford's life isn't exactly a perfect one despite being the mayor's daughter. Of course, it just has to get worse when a new boy, Jack, turns up and completely turns her life upside down. /Modern twist of Sleeping Beauty/Story for Spotlight Wiki's Fairytale Contest/


**Hello guys! This is Sienna (proudly imperfect) with a little piece of information about this new story. It's actually for a contest on the Spotlight Wiki. I'm suppose to rewrite/base this story on the fairytale Sleeping Beauty, so here you go. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

"Oh my – _ow_!"

The piercing shriek sliced through the air like a knife blade, startling other competitors and spectators. Heads swung and gasps filled the air as everyone saw the oddly-bent wrist of Milton David Krupnick.

The gangly teenager lay on the floor, clutching his wrist in agony. He winced as his concerned Sensei, Rudy Gillepsie, reached out to give it a light touch. The Sensei backed away immediately out of pure fear of hurting him again.

The blonde competitor craned her neck over a sea of onlookers and stared at the boy on the ground in horror. Her eyebrows furrowed and her jaw clenched as she realized what her own Sensei had just done.

"Sensei Ty!" The feisty blonde stomped right up to her Sensei. Proudly donned in the black and red gi of the prestigious Black Dragons Dojo, he was smirking in a corner. The blonde felt a sting against her skin as realized that after all that had happened, the gi was not worth her wearing. She didn't want to be caught in the same outfit as a sly, worthless, cheating bag of scum.

"Kim! Now that the nerd's down, the Bobby Wasabi Dojo is fresh out of students to compete in the board-breaking segment. They'll have no choice but to forfeit – and even if they don't, they'll still lose, because _look at that stick of meat!_ He won't stand a chance against us with his left hand, especially since it isn't his dominant one."

"You just cheated and you're still _happy_? You seriously don't feel _any_ remorse?" Kim fixed a glare at her Sensei, disbelief and rage written all over her face. Her brown eyes were piercing, like they were about to shoot a bullet through Ty's head.

"Well of course I'm happy, and of course I'm not remorseful. It's the _Bobby Wasabi Dojo_, Kim. Our sworn enemy? Does their infamous name ring a bell in that blonde head of yours?"

Kim gritted her teeth and her eyes blazed alive with the fire of her frustration and rage. "That's it! You cheated, you feel absolutely _no_ guilt, and you just insulted me and implied I'm stupid because of my damn hair color. Well, too bad for you anyway, because you know what? _I QUIT!_"

The final two words of Kim's sentence reverberated against the walls with such force and feeling that it silenced the entire room. People's heads whirled towards her and shocked expressions were trained on the blood-red blonde.

"That's right – you heard me! I _quit_! And yeah, this is something I don't regret either." And in one fluid motion, a pair of calloused, tiny hands had ripped off the black belt encircling her waist and tossed it on the floor.

"You can't quit!" Sensei Ty finally managed to splutter out in horror. "You're up next in the competition and no one can spar better than you here!"

"Well _too bad_! 'Cause newsflash, Ty – I don't study under people who can't even uphold simple moral values."

And with her head held high and her gait steady and strong, Kimberly Crawford walked right out of the Black Dragon Dojo, heeding no attention to the looks of disbelief, faces of utter rage and euphoric smiles. However, she couldn't help but hear a loud voice yell from the dojo _– "I swear revenge on you Kim Crawford!"_

**So what do you think? This is kinda just the prologue. In case you haven't noticed, it kind of resembles the opening part of Sleeping Beauty, where Sleeping Beauty is first born. There are seven fairies to give her gift, but the royals forget to invite the evil fairy and she curses Sleeping Beauty. So it sort of resembles that. :) The curse reversal will come later. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**-Sienna**


End file.
